The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) apparatus and an image reconstructing device for imaging a tomographic image of a subject.
As a chest X-ray CT imaging method, there has heretofore been known a method described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-275200. Namely, the patent document has described the method wherein upon chest X-ray CT photography, a continuous helical scan that X-ray projection data are acquired in a range including the heart while a table is being moved at a relatively slow table velocity, and X-ray projection data are acquired in a range not including the heart while the table is being moved at a relatively fast table velocity, is performed thereby to obtain a tomographic image reduced in motion artifact in a relatively short imaging period of time.